Lovecraftian Horrors
The term "Lovecraftian Horrors", also known as Eldritch Abominations or Cosmic Horrors, applies to villains (and in some cases objects, places, or even events) that are or eventually transform into otherworldly entities or objects beyond rationalization, too alien from "normal" flesh-and-blood beings to be described properly, and most often madness-inducing. Alternatively, beings whose aspect is clearly stated to be an approximation of what they really are, something that humans can process while their real form is inconceivable. At the very least they must be as close as possible to such beings and a clear, stated tribute to Lovecraft. History Howard Phillips Lovecraft, simply known as H.P. Lovecraft or Lovecraft for short, was a horror writer who influenced the genre greatly. Instead of traditional villains, he created "horrors": indescribable, indefinable, inconceivable beings, whose existence contradicts the laws of physics, whose aspect alone is beyond human logic, and as such can induce madness by their mere presence. Although malevolent by human standards, most of Lovecraft's "horrors" are amoral beings that are either insane or too alien for humans to understand. Very few of them are desirable to be around, however, and thus are similar to villains in the sense of being harmful, and generally a threat to the world at large. Other Variants The fame of Lovecraftian Horror theme also led to development of other variants of Lovecraftian Horrors such as: Animalistic Abominations Animalistic Abominations are Lovecraftian Beings that have animalistic characteristics or rather being animals with Lovecraftian attributes. This form of Lovecraftian may portrayed as non-sapient or semi-sapient beast whom more than often Eldritch in origin. They can also started off as normal animals until something happened on them and turned them into eldritch beasts. Humanoid Abominations Humanoid Abominations are form of Eldritch Abominations that can pass on as human or at least as humanoid beings. What made these Eldritch entities more tricky than standard Eldritch Abominations are their capabilities to pass on as humans, interacts, and even behaves like normal humans do to conceal their inconceivable and horrific nature. It's more than often many humans whom interacts with Humanoid Abominations not realizing what their true self are until it's too late. However, some humanoid abominations actually do started off as a typical human being, but something went wrong at some point in their lifetime that resulting them gained horrific disfigurement and powers so hideous and ugly that date to gaze or have a glimpse of their true form would render one become insane. Mechanical Abominations Mechanical Abominations are Artificial Intelligence (be it steampunk-esque robots or sentient programs) that is created by a certain civilization through either Lovecraftian-esque sorcery or simply advanced technology whom continues to upgrade, evolve, and build upon itself until the extent of its power is unfathomable. Because of it, the said A.I.'s development, physical and mental sentience, and functioning capabilities evolved to the point of being unpredictable and incomprehensible to humans. Botanical Abominations Botanical Abominations are another version of Eldrich abominations in that they are made of plants. Angelic Abominations Angelic Abominations are Lovecraftian horrors with angelic themes. Draconic Abominations Draconic Abominations are another type of Eldrich Abominations as dragons. Undead Abominations Undead Abominations are Lovecrafitan horrors who are of undead nature. Adorable Abominations Adorable Abominations are eldrich beings who are oddly cuter in appearance. Adaptational Abominations Some things that were never an abomination in the source material and turning them into eldrich abominations. Santabominations An abomination that is Lovecraftian version of the mythical jolly gift-giving toymaker Santa Claus. Quotes }} External Links *[[w:c:villains:Category:Lovecraftian Horrors|Lovecraftian Horrors on Villains Wiki]], for full list of villains that have traits of typical Lovecraftian Horrors. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Cataclysm Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Folkloric Villainy Category:Villainous Events Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains by Type Category:Evil by Type Category:Paranormal